The Crimson Gamer
by Thraksius Steel
Summary: No son of Poseidon only son of HESTIA and a sprinkle of gamer stuff. I will update when I have free time. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson Gamer Chapter 1

3rd POV:

Percy Jackson was siting aimlessly in his desk waiting for all his classes to end because he had no idea what the fuck they were talking about like come on are there any courses that a Dyslexic/ADHD 12year old can take? Mr. Brunner was the only teacher Percy liked besides his amazing dad, Percy had stark black hair that made black look pale and bright crimson eyes that looked as if there was hell replacing his eyes. He apparently got that eye color from his mother other than that he looked like his dad, His dad was 6f.t 7in he was really tall and he had a large build an 8 pack and a godlike body but his dad was the nicest person you would ever come across in the galaxy in Percy's opinion. Well during class Percy only felt like he only understood Greek Mythology well one person in particular and that was a certain hearth goddess he always that if he had a mother she would be like Hestia with the amount of kindness she spread to everyone if not more, but sadly his dad said that she died by some random thugs and at that he remembered that day his dad came home with blood on his fists and face. When he asked his father why was his hands covered in the red liquid he said he went to the area where he first met Percy's mother (A log cabin that he inherited from his former father FWI Percy's father is not rich he is a former government agent that is really important but he quit the job once Hestia found out but he still got income from them cause he worked there since he was born so Percy doesn't know what his father's job is ) and started to pound on the neighboring trees saying that he failed as a father and a lover. But that worst thing is that his dad married the most smelly and disgusting woman in the world and multiply that by 40 than again by 20 times infinity and there you go ( no not you ) her name was Gertrude and when he asked his dad why he married her ( no Percy's dad did not have sex with her she's to fucking fat to even turn around she moves in a XXXXXXXXXXXL state of the art mechanical wheel chair his dad bought her to convince her to marry him he did that because he knew that Percy would have a really strong stench) when his father left Fartube ( Gertrude's nick name) had tortured him ever since he was 3 years old to even now. Percy wanted kill her or hurt her but he didn't want his dad to be angry with him because his dad would say I married her to protect you from certain things. (I forgot Percy's dad's name is Duezex don't ask) .

Now back at school he was being asked from Mr. Brunner what was the importance of Gods. " other than trying to help us pass this class I don't know." The class laughed with that answer but Percy's best friend Grover looked like he was about to piss his pants. " come on Percy can you at least give me one reason?" Mr. Brunner asked " ummm…" said Percy ' think come on Percy you sexy smart asshole think ..Lightbulb' " they helped us with the creation of math religion and writing" said Percy "Great job Percy but can you tell me when the Greeks where around with how many gods there were then" "How the fuck am I supposed to know that anyways there are no such things as gods come on Mr. Brunner if there were gods then why don't they grow balls and prove me wrong?" Mr. Brunner looked as if someone was gonna kill me the same happened Gover which was really confusing so Percy got up and skipped the rest of class and went to my last class algebra the best class in the world note the sarcasm.

Across the street 3 old ladies were knitting a large T-Shirt were talking " Sister these humans are so ignorant" said the one on the left " I agree but that boy has the most important future that will decide the entire galaxy's fate." Said the one on the right " then let us give him a give to help him out but it will also help him in the future ." said the one in the middle " so what a sword like the original Perseus" said the one on the left " no we need him to rely on it and make him think that he is in control but he is not" said the one on the left " modern too …. How about gamming powers?" said the one in the "sure" said the ones on left and right. With a flick of their fingers they sent the large orb to Perseus . Percy felt as if someone tapped his head but he looked around and found no one by the large campfire. So he went to bed, He didn't here the 'Ping' sound when he hit the pillow and fell asleep.

When Percy woke up he saw a black box in his face he tried to move it but his hand passed through it so Percy did something that surprised him and tapped it and it went away. " the fuck " was all Percy said so he did some thing that surprised him he said " Stats" and this popped up

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **The Crimson Gamer**_

 _ **Level 1 (0/500 Exp)**_

 _ **Health (1,000-1,000)**_

 _ **Mana(200-200)**_

 _ **Race: ?**_

 _ **Str: 5**_

 _ **Dex: 2**_

 _ **Vit: 4**_

 _ **Wis: 5**_

 _ **Int: 3**_

 _ **Luc:7**_

 _ **Points: 0**_

 _ **Percy Jackson is the son of Duezex and ? he is a ? he loves his dad and mother even if he never met her. He hates Gertrude who is a fat cunt. People tend to stay away from him cause of his personality.**_

 _ **Loves: his red/orange pancakes, dad , mom, and the hearth**_

 _ **Hates: his enemies , Gertrude, broccoli (who doesn't) ,and colors not black or red or orange**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY FIRST CHAPTER COMMENT AND TELL ME AND GIVE ME ADVICE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy Pov:**

"What the fuck" said Percy Jackson

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **The Crimson Gamer**_

 _ **Level 1 (0/500 Exp)**_

 _ **Health (1,000-1,000)**_

 _ **Mana(200-200)**_

 _ **Race: ?**_

 _ **Str: 5**_

 _ **Dex: 2**_

 _ **Vit: 4**_

 _ **Wis: 5**_

 _ **Int: 3**_

 _ **Luc:7**_

 _ **Points: 0**_

 _ **Percy Jackson is the son of Duezex and ? he is a ? he loves his dad and mother even if he never met her. He hates Gertrude who is a fat cunt. People tend to stay away from him cause of his personality.**_

 _ **Loves: his red/orange pancakes, dad , mom, and the hearth**_

 _ **Hates: his enemies , Gertrude, broccoli (who doesn't) ,and colors not black or red or orange**_

" I'm so weak" said Percy at least I know that there is some sort of error because I can't be that lucky. But he was still confused to what the fuck was happening, so he did something that might have been stupid. "Help" said Percy he felt really embarrassed, but then a box appeared and said ' would you like to gain power and destroy the reality you have and conquer anything that's stands in your way if yes you will be transported to an alternate reality where everything you know will be incinerated'. Percy paused and asked "could I have a day to think about this" and the box said 'yes'.

-after school ended-

Percy was running back home because today he could finally could go home today. But he was really nervous about what was going to happen so he was going to ask his dad for help. As he entered the door of the house a smell of shit, beer, and just good ol'e Fartude. He had to do his best and try not to gag at the sight of her disgusting face, she was in the middle of watching her favorite show of cooking with shitheads. So he expertly avoided her and went to go and find his dad Duezex he found him on the balcony outside, so he said to his dad " can I tell you something dad that is very weird and please don't say I'm imagining things" "hold your horses Percy I promise I won't laugh or do anything that will offend you". Percy began to tell him everything his dad told him " If that is true than tell me what are my stats" said Duezex, Percy looked at his dad weirdly and said "scan"

Duezex Jackson

The Dark Assassin

Level 999 (19999 thousand xp/ 20000 thousand xp)

Health: 375/1968375

Mana: 1735/1968375

STR: 300

Dex:780

Vit: 670

Wis:198

Int:130

Luc:98

Duezex is an Assassin from another dimension and is Percy's father he lied to his son by saying his mother was daed when she is a god named Hestia. He is making sure Percy is telling the truth and will understand what will happen if it is true.

He would do anything for Percy and FWI he hates Gertrude and put up with her since he had no celestial bronze since he built a weapon for Percy and didn't want to ruin it.

\- Percy was shocked yet he "recited everything it said and his father was shocked and was crying when he didn't mention about his mother to Percy but after a few more minutes of explaining it went like this " I am the last Shadow Assassin from my dimension and was a hero to my people until the fates of my planet killed everyone but me because we were to strong. I also kept your mother a secret because she begged me not to say anything because you could have gotten hurt." Percy was crying but in his eyes you could see he instantly forgave his father so he said " what did that thing mean" his dad said " you have to go to a different planet light years away and stay there for the rest of your life by yourself but you will still have your powers" ' what do you mean by myself" said Percy. Duezex felt grim and said "I'm sorry but I can't go with you even though I really want to but this is your destiny" Percy felt his whole life shatter but his determination held strong but he had one request " Dad could I see mom before I left" his dad took his hand and he pushed both of then into the fire place Fartude was too busy with herself watching her fat pornos to notice. Percy was screaming but when he noticed he was not burning and the same with his father and then noticed he was in a different home. Suddenly a woman with red curly hair and the most beautiful face to describe, she was also at an 6 ft height "dad who is this and where are we?" his dad chuckled and said "we are at the cabin and she is your mother" I started to cry and hug his mother. 5 minutes later his mom said " I'm so sorry my baby boy but the laws have forbidden me to ever interfere in your life but it looks like you are going on a journey and fate has let us see each other only once" "I forgive you mom but what should I do ?" I said "click yes but first take this " said his dad as he did a black rimmed and red scythe with a custom sniper rifle ( Ruby's from RWBY) was thrown at him and on some sort of reflex he caught it, and stared at it with awe. And said " I could have it !?" he said with excitement his dad chuckled but Hestia punched him playfully and said " he got his danger side from you" they got serious and said "are you ready for this my boy" at the same time he nodded and said " I am" " but first let me say that you have powers to control fire/heat , make food , heal yourself with fire , and shadow travel. You got shadow travel from your dad and everything else from me" said Hestia with love "we will always love you Percy" said both of them "I will" with that he pressed yes. Then a fire and shadow phenomenon started to curl around him and explode until the flame and shadow tower with him in the middle disappeared. Duezex and Hestia stood there with smiles until Duezex said " I missed you" "Me too" said Hestia with that Duezex bent down and kissed Hestia and Hestia kissed him in return with much more vigor. Until they both couldn't handle it and started to touch each other and take off their clothes and sat across from each other, then Duezex turned off lights and said " I'll put on a condom this time" with a wink .

Review and Comment how the chapter was. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Percy Pov:**_

When I opened my eyes I saw black, I blinked again and saw a cave like area but with black tiles.

I said{Observe} and a black box came up it said _**:**_

 _ **The Dungeon of the Crimson Dragon,**_

 _ **Lvl. 300-800(Percy is an exception)**_

 _ **Contains:**_

 _ **Five Floors**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Boss:?**_

"wow" was what I said that was really informative Notice the sarcasm. So I concentrated and concentrated I was sweating until a red flame appeared on my palm,{-30mp} then this appeared

 _ **Fire control Lvl:1**_

 _ **Red flames mana cost: 30 mp**_

 _ **So I checked my stats and saw:**_

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **The Crimson Gamer**_

 _ **Level 1 (0/500 Exp)**_

 _ **Health (1,000-1,000)**_

 _ **Mana(170-200)**_

 _ **Race: Half Shadow Person/half Fire demigod (Hestia's Son/Duezexs')**_

 _ **Str: 5**_

 _ **Dex: 2**_

 _ **Vit: 4**_

 _ **Wis: 5**_

 _ **Int: 3**_

 _ **Luc:7**_

 _ **Points: 0**_

I had to try and level up myself, and this came up {Your wish has been granted because of the luck you have} Woah can I just wish for a gold coin {no it doesn't work like that} "shit" is what I said. Then I saw a slime jump over towards my direction. I used {Observe} on it and got:

 _ **Slime Lvl: 5**_

 _ **Bio: It's a slime what more do you want to know?**_

I sighed at the bio and brought out my scythe and ran towards it I slashed at its glowing green core but it split. So I tried to put my flames on MY sexy Scythe and slashed at them both and they dissolved.

I looked down and saw a scroll, a copper circle, and a paper. I used {Observe} and read the info on all of them.

 _ **The scroll was a scroll of Chaos skin the copper circle was a copper coin, and the paper was a Map of the Kaijucures World.**_

I guessed That _**Kaijucures**_ was the world I am in right now and boy was it huge I wondered Where I could put it until I said "Inventory?" And a 10x5 large box with other boxes in it appeared, so I put the coin and map. I picked up the scroll and tapped yes on it and had to give a drop of my blood and a signature to make sure no one could try to 'take it away' My signature was like this Perseus Jackson.

And This appeared

 **Chaos Skin lv: 1  
The skin of chaos but you must lvl up to make it stronger right now its as hard as stone use {#of mana x # of wisdom) is the amount of defence you will get.**

This was really useful so I put my mana into my skin but it didn't work so I concentrated hard and felt something warm, it was like a warm happy but cold feeling. I liked it the it felt like my body was denser but I spit out blood from my mouth, and fell on one knee and saw { Def:700, since your body has little mana left you will bleed cause magic has over usage consequences} so I relaxed and sat down. After a while I got up and walked through the dungeon and saw about 10 more slimes so I ran in and started to slice with my scythe dancing with flames on it, slashes, cuts, glass shattering sounds filled the air. I had about 2 silver coins 39 copper coins and a slime shard. Then I saw a Skeleton body I used {Observe} and Saw:

 _ **Skeleton:Lvl:8**_

 _ **Bio: it's a moving skeleton and it's a Greptilian skeleton FWI there are more than 700 types of skeletons and I don't care I'm not gonna name them all retard**_

There was only one so I charged after him.

-Two Minutes later-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as 30 skeletons were chasing me. I ran then had an idea, so I threw red fire at one skeleton then ran. But it was really ineffective, so I used the sniper part of my scythe and lit the bullet on fire then smashed the sharp part of the scythe down and shot the skeleton in the middle, what I didn't expect was every skeleton to be pushed back and thrown 30 f.t away from me. SO I ran to the skeletons and found only dust there and some loot. I got 30 silver coins and 98 copper coins and 60 bones. I kept on running and walking when I noticed that the Tiles changed into a swamp like biome, I heard "uuuuhhhhggghhghghg" kind of sounds so I had a thought 'Please god no please no' then there they were about 40 fucking zombies.

I made no sounds but cursed every god out there except my mom's name and got this {because you swore to every god they were kind of pissed so here you go} imagine my surprise when all 40 zombies came charging after me. The smell smelt like rotting flesh, 10 year old milk, and Fatube's old 20 year old shits, I wanted to kill myself here and there.

I ran up tree and shot some fire bones at the zombies(turns out I could use bones as ammo) and aimed for the heads as they died one by one I thanked my Call of Duty 3 game so much with information on how to kill zombies, so I jumped down from the tree and kept on walking through the mushy grounds careful enough to not make any noises. Until I saw the dungeon change again and everywhere was fire it was like obsidian flooring but a huge fire lake was covering a large portion of the arena, Imp like creature emerged from the hiding spaces and started to charge towards me and started to throw lava balls at me! I used {Observe}

 _ **Fire Imp: Lv. 20**_

 _ **Bio: Its an Imp on fire Duh retard, oh and it throws their tiny but lava-eey balls**_

I know what your thinking you're a son of Hestia firey shit wont hurt well let me tell you fuck you and I not taking any chances today. So I ran dodging everything with speed I didn't know I had, and got out my scythe and coated it with slime because slime is wet and slimey duh. And started to slice them but one slice wasn't enough so I sliced about 20 more times per imp and they exploded lava every where, So I kept pushing myself and jumped to a water puddle I saw before the fight. And laid there flat on my face, I was spitting blood and some black stuff I think that came with coming from my dad's side, I looked down at my sides and arm and saw I had 2nd degree burns on my body I was on the verge of crying when it stopped.

I was surprised when I saw the black part of my 'blood' starting too spit out the lava and heal my body at fast speeds and my redish gold blood starting to help it and acting as if it was Anesthesia to my body. I was fully healed in about 10 minutes, and I was curious to see how my stats were so I said {Stats} because there were about 6 lvl up boxes in the corner of my screen.

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **The Crimson Gamer**_

 _ **12 Years Old**_

 _ **Level 7(1300/80000 Exp)**_

 _ **Health (3,000-3,000)**_

 _ **Mana(2000-2000)**_

 _ **Race: Half Shadow Person/half Fire demigod (Hestia's Son/Duezexs' son)**_

 _ **Str: 5(+3)=8**_

 _ **Dex: 2(+4)=6**_

 _ **Vit: 4(+7)=11**_

 _ **Wis: 5(+3)=8**_

 _ **Int: 3(+2)=5**_

 _ **Luc:7(+0)**_

 _ **Points: 0(+7)**_

 _ **{Observe}**_ has leveled up to Lvl.5

 _ **{Fire Control}**_ has leveled up to Lvl.8 _ **(**_ _y_ ou can now use white fire) next level up you can use _ **BLUE FIRE)**_

 _ **{Chaos Skin}**_ has leveled up to ( Put more mana in your skin to get your Defense back)

Then I concentrated and used {Chaos Skin} to put on Defense I got about 16000 DEF I was so astonished about how much DEF I had So I ran when I stopped I noticed I was faster than before.

I am about able to run about 10m/second now, so I ran towards the Boss room since there were only about five floors in this dungeon, I ran but noticed the floor changing into a pitch black floor and there was no light except for a huge _**Crimson Dragon**_ So I lit myself with my newly acquired white flames (-500 mp) and brought out my scythe and charged straight at the Dragon…..To be continued….

Thanks For Reading Sorry For The Cliffhanger But I am tired and got to go and study during my study hall. Review and follow my story Thanks Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Recap:

I ran but noticed the floor changing into a pitch black floor and there was no light except for a huge _**Crimson Dragon**_ So I lit myself with my newly acquired white flames (-500 mp) and brought out my scythe and charged straight at the Dragon….

Percy's Pov

I ran at the dragon with my scythe and my body was lit with white flames. But the dragon started to shift and I as frozen in my tracks, the air was filled with the horrid sounds of boned crushing, smashing, and grunts.

To say I was freaked the fuck out when I heard a voice in a language I didn't know would be an understatement. But I felt my jaw hit the floor when a 20-year-old with a flawless face and crimson hair like mine but darker and pitch black clothes that I think would put my dad's Glock to shame. Yeah I know what your thinking but yeah as I said was worked in the Service.

And when he talked in an unknown language that sounded like every language in the world but No English but also sounded ancient and powerful. He said "Το όνομά μου είναι ο Δρακής ο τρίτος Ποιος είσαι" " English Please do you speak it" I said ' Ah fuck… me and my big fucking mouth' "Oh excuse me my mistake My name is Draxious the third and I asked who are you? No one has spoken that old language in about 40 million years because I killed an adventurer from someplace called 'Earth' ridiculous I know I forced him to teach me it then I killed him after words." I said " Okay….. My name is Perseus Jackson. And I just came from Earth because my mom and dad said the fated forced me too, oh yeah im the son for Hestia fire goddess and Duzex Shadow Assassin.

Draxious's eyes widened then went away in a split second then said " Lies and lets see if you could handle my flames then if you win I will give you any wish you desire and only if you win."

"Okay" I said

I got a box and It said:

DO you accept to fight Draxious, yes or no?

Required:

Survive

Win

Rewards:

One wish

3000 gold coins

Lvl 10 skill disk

?Scroll

Not Death….

I pressed accept and we got in our stances I just spread my flames on my scythe and Draxious brings out a 3 ft jagged leaf kind of shaped sword. I charge at him and swung my scythe around my body and concentrated then slashed at his body but he gracefully dogged my strike and swung at me, I gut a 3 inch long gash on my cheek I was a bit nervous as I immediately remembered that it was a level 300-800 or higher dungeon and the boss still hadn't died and I was an exception and I am a level 7 player.

I jumped back and felt something touch my back it turns out it was a tree so turned off my flames and crouched on the tree and stayed hidden in the shadows(Thank you dad) and lit my bones in the sniper part of my scythe on fire and shot at Draxious that lit himself on fire and the bullet bounced off his skin and charged at me. I jumped off the tree just in time to avoid it being chopped into 100 pieces and then lit on fire.

I felt a wet spot by my arm and noticed that It was really bloody but it was on fire too and it hurt as if when my dad hit me for the first and only time when I came home and my dad saw I had a cut mark on my hand like when someone cuts himself I was a depressed child then. But my dad made me see the light.

" Oh yeah my flames cant heal you,Hehehehe" I felt as if I was gonna cry I Ran towards him and charged at him like a mad man, and sung at incredible speeds all I saw was red and black the next thing I knew I was thrown across the room and saw Draxious with one arm and was heavily bleeding everywhere and I felt cold air hit my higher elbow on my right side.

I looked down and saw my lower elbow hanging on my upper elbow by a few pieces of skin and muscle. I felt tears paint my face and said" AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" It felt as if thousands of people were being tortured and Draxious wasn't doing so well too he was on his knees with only one arm. After a few seconds he said " there will only be one victor if you do win my spirit will forever remain here but if I win I will eat for body to regain my limbs" " Okay" I said I looked at my stats and saw:

Perseus Jackson

The Crimson Gamer

Race: Half Shadow Person/ Half Fire Goddess

Hp: (1000-4000) One limb hanging by a thread ( forever minus 1000 Hp until you get a new arm)

Mp: (3000-4000) ( you used 1000 mp to cut off Draxious's arm when you went berserk.)

Lvl: 30( Xp: 30-70000)

Str: 6(+ 15)= 21

Dex: 6(+10)=16

Vit: 11(+20)=31

Wis: 8(+0)=8

Int: 5(+0)=5

Luc: 7(+ 15)=21 your lucky enough to be alive

Points: 7(+ 10)=17

{ Observe} Lvl.10

{Fire Control} lvl. 10 (you can use blue flames)

{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max ( Use it Shit head)

I was surprised to see that I leveled up 23 times when I was unconscious I quickly put my 17 points in my Vit to get( Vit:31(+17)=49) and put all my mana in my skin to get (3000x8=24000 Def) I felt more blood spill from my mouth and some from my back.

I stood up and said " Lets finish this" I charged at him and he charged at me at the same time I said " AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!, Blue Flames Come to me!" Blue flames lit my body then my hair went into a Blueish Crimson color a blue horn appeared on my head and my body lit on fire.

3rd Pov:

Draxious and Percy were on opposite sides of each other. Each of them had their weapons in deadly arcs. Percy fell on his knee and his horn was cut off and a scar was shown on his chest but slowly began to heal. Draxious was flat on his face his upper torso was separated from his lower one blood was visible when his face smashed on the ground.

Percy Pov:

I'm felt the steam release from my body and I felt relived but the pain brought me to Reality had defeated Draxious but at a terrible cost. I thought as I looked at my missing arm, I Heard a sound and saw a ghost form of Draxious say " I congratulate you Perseus you have defeated me what is your wish?" " I would like us to be friends but I would like to know if you could help me find away to fix my arm?" I said in sorrow "there is away but it would be painful." Said Draxious " I'll do anything" I said with determination.

He said " I would have to merge with your arm and take your arm as my own but you could still control it but it will give you amazing perks and I would always be with you" I hastily said " yes I'll do it please and I thank you a million times" " But you have to go to a specific area in the Kaijucures Universe and no it's not a world no world could be that big". " what world is that that's the world of….."….To be Continued…..

Vote in the comments which world Percy should go to?

1.)The Log horizon World

2.) RWBY World

3.) Some other world?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap:

He said " I would have to merge with your arm and take your arm as my own but you could still control it but it will give you amazing perks and I would always be with you" I hastily said " yes I'll do it please and I thank you a million times" " But you have to go to a specific area in the Kaijucures Universe and no it's not a world no world could be that big". " what world is that that's the world of…..

Present:

Percy Pov:

" As I said before you will have to go to the world of Remnant." Said Draxious " Who the hell would name their planet so…. I have no words" I said. " Okay but first present me with your bloody shoulder" said Draxious,

I did as he said and he made this Byzantite (it looks so cool guys check it out) magical-ish diagram that started to show a redish/black armored arm but it was light, but he wasn't done he suddenly became a dragon again and bit my arm all the way to my shoulder blood started to pour out of my arm. 'Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me'

I kept repeating that sutra in my brain until the pain went away and an arm that looked really identical to my old left arm was their but I noticed that it has a large dragon looking tattoo on it. "what the hell is this tattoo on me?" I asked to no one but a voice answered me "that is my tattoo to say that we are now merged oh and I would suggest to check your stats now… Yeah yeah I read your memories pretty strange power you got there young master." Said Draxious

" call me Percy but why Young master?" I said " Because you are a son of Hestia she is the ruler to all fire entity and only us old dragons remember her Percy" " Okay when do we go to the Remnant world Drax"I asked

" Now I suggest you don't reveal your true powers but mine." Said Drax " Okay but why and what are they?" I asked " People would do anything to get their hands on you to brainwash you and so you could be their puppet and my powers allow you to have greater control to fire, have wings grow on your back, have scales that are near indestructible black colored also the scales go up to your face and your hair is pitch black, and you can't use your scythe but you can control my scales to make one like it but pitch black,and in dire moments of time I could control your body and fight for you." Said Drax " Ahhhh damnit my red hair is gone but it's a small price to pay but I guess I have to make due without my dad's scythe but why my scythe?" I asked " A girl in that world has one like it and that would be confusing" said Drax "okay lets see… Stats:" I said

Perseus Jackson

The Crimson Gamer

Race: Half Shadow Person/ Half Fire Goddess

Hp: (9000-9000)

Mp: (4090-4090)

Lvl: 57( Xp: 19-700000)

Str: 21(+ 13)=34

Dex: 16(+34)=50 ( you ran almost at Mach 1)

Vit: 31(+15)=46

Wis: 8(+12)=20

Int: 5(+15)=20

Luc: 21(+ 9)=30

Points: 7(+ 10)=17

{ Observe} Lvl.10

{Fire Control} lvl. 66 (you can use blue flames)

{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800 )

"Oh my god how did I level up 27 times!?" I asked Drax "You fought me remember Dumbass" " oh yeah sorry, Okay how do we get to Remnant?" I asked " you have to go passed to the black portal on your left and you'll be there" said Drax " looked at the portal but I lit and large group of sand on fire(-10mp) to turn it into a large piece of glass to use as a mirror I saw my scales go up to my face (image : . /world-of-cresea/images/a/ac/Warrior_Abs_Scar_Bicolor_Weapon_Male_Anime_HD_Wallpaper_Backgrounds_Photo_Image_ /revision/latest?cb=20150704233421 imaging scales going to his face though)

I went through the portal and blackout.

"ughhh where am I " I said as I viewed the area that I was in I was in a living room that looked like a wooden cabin and one girl with red/black hair that looked like my age , a yellow haired girl that looked 17, a man with yellow hair that looked 35, and a man with blackish hair with silver tints in them looked at me. " oh my god are you okay?" said the girl that looked my age " I think so where am I and who are you guys?" I said

" Oh I'm Ruby she's Yang my sister, the guy with yellow hair is my dad his name is Tai, and my favorite uncle Qrow. You are at our house you were covered in blood but there were no wounds on you but a lot of scales are covered to your skins oh and who are you?" Said Ruby

"I'm Perseus Jackson oh that blood that was on me were from my battle I had before you found me and you couldn't take off the scales because I was born with them." I stated/lied at the end Qrow and Tai looked at me that said me you outside later but the two girls believed me right away " what were you battling?" said Qrow and Tai 'shit what do I say Drax' I mmed Drax 'say you battled a dragon that was your sibling and you won.' Drax mmed me.

" I fought with my brother and won by the skin of my teeth, don't get me wrong he killed our sister because she was weak so I got my revenge" I stated but both of them still didn't believe me but the girls did. I got up and the girls went to their rooms because of their dad said I had to go take a shower because I smelled and Qrow whispered this in my ear " Me you with my Tai after your shower and no lies Percy."

I felt worried so I checked all of their stats

Tai Xaio long

Lvl:129

Qrow Branwen

Lvl:?

Ruby Rose

Lvl: 57

Str: 30

Dex:78

Vit: 32

Wis: 21

Int : 19

Luc:39

Yang Xaio Long

Lvl: 60

Str: 90

Dex: 37

Vit: 79

Wis: 30

Int: 24

Luc: 28

'wow I have to listen to these guys Qrow is higher than Tai witch is Lvl 129 so that means Qrow's level is a mystery but even Tai and the girls would be a problem if I fought them so I have to tell the both of them the truth if I don't want to die huh Drax' I mmed Drax ' yeah I can't always protect you and they seem trust worthy now go take a shower' Drax mmed me.

I took off all my clothes to reveal a body that I have never saw before I had a freaking ^ pack man and I'm like what 12 ' no you went through a portal that made you age 3 years ahead but it's the only one of its kind' Drax mmed me.

Oh damnit but at least people can't say I'm a kid anymore now. I managed to suck in my scales into my body so I could rub my body with soap and shampoo my god it felt so good and I noticed my dick had grown too it was like 7 inches and a half and 1 inch and a half thick my god. Okay I masturbated to women when I was 12 but only because of the highschoolers kept saying stuff about it when I overheard them and so I decided to check it out and I was grateful for that.

When I finished I extracted my scales by a cold feeling by that I mean there was a cold sensation in my body so I grabbed it and so my scales were fully showing . When I walked out of the shower room This showed up:

{Because you took a shower you get +40% strength,+20% stamina, and +30%on luck}

I was surprised because I never knew that this could happen, I could possibly exploit this.

{Because of think of a way to exploit this Bonus you get 1 Wis and 1 Int}

I check my stats:

Perseus Jackson

The Crimson Gamer

Race: Half Shadow Person/ Half Fire Goddess

Hp: (9000-9000)

Mp: (4090-4090)

Lvl: 57( Xp: 19-700000)

Str: 34

Dex: 50 ( you ran almost at Mach 1)

Vit: 46

Wis: 20(+1)=21

Int: 20(+1)=21

Luc: 30

Points: 17

{ Observe} Lvl.10

{Fire Control} lvl. 66 (you can use blue flames)

{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800 )

And so I stepped outside to meet with Qrow and Tai….. To be Continued

Review and comment about what you think about this chapter! 😊


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap:

Perseus Jackson

The Crimson Gamer

15 years old

Race: Half Shadow Person/ Half Fire Goddess

Hp: (9000-9000)

Mp: (4090-4090)

Lvl: 57( Xp: 19-700000)

Str: 34

Dex: 50 ( you ran almost at Mach 1)

Vit: 46

Wis: 20(+1)=21

Int: 20(+1)=21

Luc: 30

Points: 17

{ Observe} Lvl.10

{Fire Control} lvl. 66 (you can use blue flames)

{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800 )

And so I stepped outside to meet with Qrow and Tai…

Present Time:

Percy Pov:

As I walked out of the door I felt a weird feeling hit me in waves.

 _ **New Skill Learnt:**_

 _ **Blood Lust Lvl.20**_

 _ **You ca sense a killing intent aimed at you. (it leveled up 20 times not good)**_

I gulp immediately at stare hesitantly at Qrow and Tai and say " Is there anything you guys need?" "Quit the act and tell us who you really are and why you're here" said Qrow. 'should we tell them Drax' I mmed Drax ' yes but don't tell them about me just say you got transported from another world and your gamer powers but make them swear to not to tell anyone about your powers without our permission' Drax mmed 'since when have my powers became OURS Drax' I mmed ' we have the same body now we are merged Idiot' Drax mmed I felt so dumb.

" My name as I said before is Perseus Jackson and I came from a different world, also I have powers that I can't tell you unless you swear on your life not to tell anyone without permission" I said Both Qrow and Tai laughed as soon as I said that. I summoned my arm to turn into a scythe I felt so much pain because I still haven't gotten that stupid item that would cure the pain. But it was enough to make Qrow and Tai stop laughing, "Okay but why did you come here?" said Tai and Qrow, " I got magically transported here to find a certain item that would get rid of my pain and stay here for about 2 years to improve my skills" I said with confidence.

Both Tai and Qrow looked as if this was normal for them until I asked if it was but they said no because they have seen weirder. They looked at each other before saying " We swear on our lives not to tell anyone about your powers in anyway without your permission but how would you make sure we would be able to keep your promise?" my answer was a flame arm going through their chests and pulling out a string out of their bodies and lighting it on fire and a contract was formed it stated :

 _ **Promise contract**_

 _ **Qrow Branwen and Tai Xao Long will not say or do anything that would give away any information about Perseus Jackson's powers of Game without his permission to do so. If done so their lives will be eradicated by the Crimson Dragon/The True Fates if the Dragon is busy.**_

I was shocked when I read it and their eyes went wide, but what surprised me was what they said "Yes okay we agree" said Tai and Qrow almost simultaneously and when they did sign the contract from getting a pen from a place I had no idea where it came from.

They led me back at my house and told them everything that has happed to me ever since I got my powers with permission from Drax of course. To say they were shocked was an under statement. But after a while they let me go to bed in Tai's guest room, as I was about to go to bed a red blur with a bit of yellow slammed into me and threw me on the wall as it landed on the bed. As I blinked I saw Yang and Ruby on my bed laughing, I got a little pissed about what had happened I promised myself that I would get revenge on them.

"So what are two annoying girls be barging in my room with me inside possibly wanting to do other than trying to you know…" I stated Ruby had a confused look on her face to show she had no idea I was saying but Yang was blushing very thoroughly it was as if she became another red cloak. Yang tried to punch me when she got over her sorry bashful state but I quickly dogged all of her punches witch were pretty hard to dodge without having my face looking so fucked up. We talked about our adventures ( theirs not mine I said I had amnesia)

I was fascinated to say the least. They both had really cool adventures but when they spoke of the grimm I felt a little happy that I could get a job where hunting monsters count as an occupation and I could money for being a total badass. But I had to go to a school for that I could get registered at a school called beacon academy because of Qrow's associates.

I was slowly transitioning into the life here because school wouldn't start until a month away from now. I was coming back from doing an errand for Tai; it was to get the groceries and to buy some dust. As I was walking back to 'our' house but I heard a scream that sounded like a girl's. I ran towards that direction I was surprised to say the least when a random male villager was cornered and was holding his daughter in his arm using his body as a shield for her.

'He has my personal respect' I said in my head to no one in particular but Drax mmed said 'I agree not many good little fleshlings would do that without having a pure heart'. I agreed with him about everything but the fleshling part as I stated we are humans, but he still doesn't get it. Any ways a giant Boarbatusk was just about to bite through the man's flesh but I summoned my scythe from my hand during the change I still felt all my bones breaking, mending, and sharpening it self.

I quickly shoved my sharp inside part of my scythe from the inside of his mouth horizontally, but what was surprising was the fact was that the boar didn't get killed he allowed his tusks to do the damage for him. He was a cleaver little bastard i'll give him that…

Thank you for reading and please review…

Sorry if this chapter was not really as good as the others I am writing this at 2 am.

Also comment in the review section if you want me to stick with the current pairing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ Sorry i did not update before I was studying for my finals.

 _ **Recap:**_

'He has my personal respect' I said in my head to no one in particular but Drax mmed said 'I agree not many good little fleshlings would do that without having a pure heart'. I agreed with him about everything but the fleshling part as I stated we are humans, but he still doesn't get it. Any ways a giant Boarbatusk was just about to bite through the man's flesh but I summoned my scythe from my hand during the change I still felt all my bones breaking, mending, and sharpening it self.

I quickly shoved my sharp inside part of my scythe from the inside of his mouth horizontally, but what was surprising was the fact was that the boar didn't get killed he allowed his tusks to do the damage for him. He was a clever little bastard i'll give him that….

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Pov:**_

As the tusk dropped on the floor; the boar got even more mad as another tusk soon took its place and the charged directly at Percy. The boar would make sonic be jealous by how similar their speed dashes are. Percy managed to doge the sonic lookalike boar by the skin of his teeth. After a while of dodging Percy decided to check its stats."{Observe}"Whispered Percy.

 _ **BoarbaTusk:**_ _ **Enraged**_

 _ **Lvl:49**_

 _ **Health: 26000/29000 Hp**_

 _ **Mana: None it's a grimm idiot**_

 _ **Str: 230**_

 _ **Dex: 67(+20) Enraged idiot = 87**_

 _ **Vit: 37**_

 _ **Int: 17**_

 _ **Wis: 14**_

 _ **Luc: 2 it's a grimm**_

 _ **Info: It's a boar-ish grimm what did you expect a fairy?**_

 _ **Percy pov:**_

{Observe has leveled up} "Damn that is very fast" I said to no one in particular but as I turn my head aside I see that the family is still there so I quickly say " What are you guys still here run?!" as soon as I said that the quickly run away towards the streets.

I do some stretches, while the boar looks at me as if I was an idiot. As I stand up I lit myself on fire {-500mp} and yes, it is blue. But I notice I got heavier from the back: I looked behind me and saw I had a tail (Like Rin from Blue Exorcist) and it had blue flames on top of it as well but it was all black and scaly but it curved upwards. I tried to control it and I was surprised to see that I could control it so well so I jumped on a branch and checked on my stats:

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _The Crimson Gamer_

 _15 years old_

 _Race: Half Shadow Person/Half Fire deity_

 _Hp: (9500-9500)( you gained a tail)_

 _Mp: (3590-4090)_

 _Lvl.57 (19xp-700000xp)_

 _Str: 34(+5)= 39 (extra limb)_

 _Dex: 50_

 _Vit: 46(+3)= 49( extra limb)_

 _Wis: 21_

 _Int: 21_

 _Luc: 30_

 _Points: 17_

 _{Observe} Lvl.11_

 _{Fire Control} Lvl.66 (blue flames can be used)_

 _{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800)_

 _To say I was surprised would be an understatement I got +5 points in both Str and Vit and an extra 500 hp points because of my new limb. But I understood quickly that the limb would also be helpful to me because no one would get suspicious about me because in this world there are people called Fauneses. So I would fit in but no so much but eh I don't care. As I jumped down from the branch I decided to try and defeat the Boarbatusk using only my new tail and an old dagger I pulled out from my {Inventory}. I quickly lit my dagger on fire and let my tail grab onto it. As I charged the boar with my dagger in the grasps of my tail I aimed for the weak spot on its eye that connected to its brain, my dagger immediately shot out of my tail like a torpedo and lodged its self into the boar's skull._

 _{ you gained 400 xp}_

 _I quickly shrugged off the xp since it was so small so I quickly brought out the groceries and dust that I got as a daily quest for Tai and started to walk on 'home'._

 _ **Time Skip: 20min**_

 _ **Percy Pov:**_

' _Hey Drax do you like it here?' I mmed Drax ' its an alright planet but you will soon have to leave after your first term here to go to your old world to prepare for…' said Drax I was confused 'prepare for what? Tell me.' I mmed 'sorry but I cannot say the fates say it would change your fate as well as many others, I am sorry though.' Mmed Drax sadly. " ahh its fine we all know that the fates are so cryptic and so serious.' I said while drax chuckled lightly on my joke._

 _As I reached the door of 'my home' I was greeted by Qrow and Tai looking at me weirdly._

" _Ahh Hello are you guys all right?" I asked questionably_

" _Yeah, but why do you have a scaly tail that you can move?" asked Qrow and Tai_

" _Oh, that I got that when I fought off a Boarbatusk that was attacking a village family. And so it was kind of a perk when bonding with Draxious and apparently the black markings that are around the frame of my body spread to my back side of my spine. It is very useful" I said proudly_

" _What markings, and Wow you got a tail" Said Ruby and Yang as Qrow, Tai, and I entered the house._

" _oh. These " I said as I took off my shirt and showed them my upper body with the markings like this(_ . /world-of-cresea/images/a/ac/Warrior_Abs_Scar_Bicolor_Weapon_Male_Anime_HD_Wallpaper_Backgrounds_Photo_Image_ /revision/latest?cb=20150704233421 but not on the other arm and eyes and scar) to say that no one blushed would be a lie. Both Ruby and Yang blushed but still looked at my body while Qrow and Tai looked at the fainted scars that could only be seen by the keenest eyes that Fartude gave me when I was a kid.

"okay I'm gonna put on my shirt on now " I said as Yang and Ruby quickly looked away but through Qrow's eyes I could see that he wanted to talk to me about my scars. I went outside after Qrow. But I only had one thought 'should I tell him the truth or not.'

Thank You for reading and Please Review. 😊


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I am annoyed but always writing MMed so now this:(') will mean that M'kay**_

 _ **Recap:**_

Both Ruby and Yang blushed but still looked at my body while Qrow and Tai looked at the fainted scars that could only be seen by the keenest eyes that Fartude gave me when I was a kid.

"okay I'm gonna put on my shirt on now " I said as Yang and Ruby quickly looked away but through Qrow's eyes I could see that he wanted to talk to me about my scars. I went outside after Qrow. But I only had one thought 'should I tell him the truth or not.'

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Pov:**_

As Percy met with Qrow's eyes he could se the demanding-ness in them telling him to cough up why he had scars on his body but he really did not want to bring up why he had scars; they brought up way to many horrible memories of his past. "explain why you have those scars on your body now. You are a kid you shouldn't be having scars on your body no matter how much you wanted to get stronger." Qrow said in an anger-ish whisper.

 _ **Percy Pov:**_

'shit what should I tell him Drax?' 'I don't know but don't get intimidated, because that shows weakness.' Said Drax.

" why do you want to know I don't see how this is any of your business" I said but as I said that a vein started to show on Qrow's forehead…. So I thought 'im so fuck right now aren't I Drax?' 'yea you sure are.' Said Drax

"what do you mean I have no right to know? I am older than you and have been taking care of you as well as I have been training you!" said Qrow. "look these are personal and I don't want anyone to know about these scars from my past please just don't ask" I said

" hey look if they are that personal I can let you see mine and tell you about them if you do the same about yours?" said Qrow.

" okay see this scar is from my time when I said ididn't want to go and buy some 'herbs' for my stepmom" I said as I pointed to a slim but long scar that went across my chest.

" why would she do this?" sad Tai as he jumped out of the window

" whoa, okay Tai is here now. Oh and as I said before she was and is a huge fat cunt."

"wouldn't your father know about this?" said Qrow since he was very confused.

" as I said before my dad was amazing but no he did not know about this but if he did he woud have killed her slowly."I said

"but isn't he married to her… so he cant because he loves her…" said Tai trying to make the sentence sound normal.

" well you see my dad was 'protecting' me if you can say that from all the monsters but I think that he would be annoyed by always having to come whenever a monster would come to come and kill me."

"Oh okay, and only to be fair Over here I got a scar from a Nuckelavee." Said Qrow as he was pointing to his sliver of a scar on his shoulder

-Time Skip because who want to here men talking about their scars? -

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Pov:**_

In the next morning as Percy Woke up he noticed that his door was set ajar as he walked through the door and headed towards the kitchen he saw an envelope on the counter saying:

Hello Ruby and Percy,

Sorry to ask you but could guys get me some dust.

Ps. Preferably some bullet shaped ones(20 rounds) okay oh yeah bellow there is money to pay for it.

-Yang

{ _ **Main Quest acquired}**_

 _ **Go and buy some bullets for Yang with Ruby… Things might be way different than what they seem to be…**_

 _ **Goals:**_

 _ **Buy the bullets duh(20 rounds)**_

 _ **Protect Ruby**_

 _ **Cookies?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Failure:**_

 _ **Death Duh**_

 _ **Ruby's Death**_

 _ **{Obtained 400Lein}**_

'Okay and this is not a regular quest now.' Percy thought 'no shit sherlock ' said Drax

 _ **Percy Pov:**_

"Hey Ruby are you ready we have to go and do a secret mission for Yang!" I lied/ shouted

"really okay let's go and what are we supposed to do?" said Ruby excitedly

"we have to go and buy some…" I said trailing off to get more attention from Ruby

"somewhat please tell me…" Ruby said

"we have to venture off into a vast and populated are to go to a rare dust shop from WingStone Street and buy bullets" I said Excitedly while Ruby's face was so disappointed looking

"aaahh man, Why me God Why?!" Ruby said while pounding the floor

" Hey we might get cookies and some music while we are at it huh it's a great deal don't you agree?" I said

"okay lets go!" said Ruby while quietly humming Music~ and Cookies~ with a large smile on her face but it quickly went away when she saw me holding both of our headphones .

So she ran to me with red petals decorating the house, but when she did that I said "now we have to clean this up first unless we want to face the wrath of Qrow" but as I did we both shivered at the remembrance of the training he gave us.

-Time Skip-

When I entered the shop with Ruby behind me I went to the clerk and asked for 20 rounds of dust bullets of the fire crystal.

As he gave me the rounds I gave him 400Lein but he said " no I just need 300 Lein "

"oh, could you direct me to the music section if you may" I said

"oh, three shelves to the right" he said

As both Ruby and I walked there I had this in my face

 _ **{**_ _ **Lost 300 Lein}**_

 _ **{gained 20 red dust bullet rounds**_ }

 _ **{Quest Item acquired}**_

Okay as I was searching some music I saw a familiar song name by the same band name I listened to from before it was called…

Sorry but Please Review and tell me what song should Percy have it will be very important later on in the story. Bye 😊


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **A/N:**_ And The Song I Spy Nightcore Wins and Thank you Percyultimation20893 for the great song listen to the song while reading the fight scene it sounds amazing

Recap:

When I entered the shop with Ruby behind me I went to the clerk and asked for 20 rounds of dust bullets of the fire crystal.

As he gave me the rounds I gave him 400Lein but he said " no I just need 300 Lein "

"oh, could you direct me to the music section if you may" I said

"oh, three shelves to the right" he said

As both Ruby and I walked there I had this in my face

 _ **{**_ _ **Lost 300 Lein}**_

 _ **{gained 20 red dust bullet rounds**_ }

 _ **{Quest Item acquired}**_

Okay as I was searching some music I saw a familiar song name by the same band name I listened to from before it was called…

Present:

3rd pov:

As Percy and Ruby were browsing in the songs aisle Percy noticed a song from Little Yachty and Kyle Ft. called I spy but in a nightcore version. He thought 'the heck isn't this from earth?'

'I guess this might be a gift from the fates' said Drax "I guess so" Percy said in a tone slightly louder than a whisper.

Percy when to go and Buy the cd from the cashier but the guy said it works on Bluetooth. Percy said " okay how does that work?" "oh here wait" said the cashier as he went through a few boxes with little to no effort to pull out a tiny ear piece toy-thing. But to Percy's pov he saw boxes being thrown from every angle to get a tiny black thing.

"Okay here you connect this to your ear to listen to the music but first it costs w/ the song **{2090 Lein}** because you don't need to charge it but people don't like it because it could only store one song but It looks and has great audio." Said the clerks man

"I'm okay with that here"

 **{2090 Lein} has been taken from your inventory.**

Percy Pov:

'okay I got an overpriced song device and a song from my old earth but hey I don't care that I only have 1000 Lein left from my allowance that I have been saving, But hey this is a once in a life time offer.' I thought.

'Hey don't complain I would like to here that music in about 10 min.' said Drax

'Why 10 min' I said

'you'll see' said Drax

'okay' I said

-Time Skip to 8 min because I feel like it-

As I tapped on Ruby's shoulder and she turned around she was surprised but she said "I don't like these songs." "sorry I thought you would like some, but I got a song that I like." "Lucky, any ways I think there is someone behind you." Said Ruby

I turned around to see a classy thug looking guy saying " hey you lizard Fauness give me your money and stuff!"

"okay, Are you robing us and He/I am a half dragon fauness?" both Ruby and I said

"Yeah!" said Dumbass 1

3rd Pov:

The dumbass 1 flew from the window and onto the curb. And Roman Torchwik started to order about 10 of his men to go and see what was going on.

Percy Pov:

"Hey Ruby nice kick" I said

"Aw, thanks" Said Ruby

Before I punched the guy in front of me I opened my stats to show:

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _The Crimson Gamer_

 _15 years old_

 _Race: Half Shadow Person/Half Fire deity_

 _Hp: (9500-9500)_

 _Mp: (3590-4090)_

 _Lvl.57 (19xp-700000xp)_

 _Str: 39_

 _Dex: 50_

 _Vit: 49_

 _Wis: 21_

 _Int: 21_

 _Luc: 30_

 _Points: 17_

 _{Observe} Lvl.11_

 _{Fire Control} Lvl.66 (blue flames can be used)_

 _{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800)_

" Okay not bad" I said as I saw a button that said equipment in the right hand bar of the menu to see all the armor and accessories and clothes I had on. So I placed the "Black tooth device" in my ear slot ( I meant to type it like that) and to my surprise a speech box appeared to my viewing monitor (First Person point of Veiw(His Veiw type)) and so he clicked the play button when he punched the first guy

I ain't been gettin' high...  
Well, maybe a little,  
baby, I don't wanna lie  
I know when you text me girl,  
I don't always reply  
Well, you're not an angel either,  
you can't even fly~

I kept on punching the guys in different places with different types of martial arts that both Qrow and Tai taught me, And my 'sexy' dragon tail only proved to be way to useful as it took out 3 men by its self while I took only 2 out.

I notice, you think that you know  
All this shade that's coming at me,  
I wonder who throws it  
They can't see the vision,  
boy, they must be out of focus  
That's a real hot album, homie,  
I wonder who wrote it,  
Otay, pray them go away  
Always hella clowns around it  
look like Cirque Du Soleil  
This is not the album either,  
these are just the throwaways  
This still so cold when it drop,  
it's gonna be a.. snow day~

I went out through the window chasing after Ruby Because I saw her run up the building chasing a guy with a cane. But 20 more men were waiting outside for me.

Ayy, boy is good and he knows it  
he don't say it, he shows it

I puch three more guys in the face while doing some acrobatics.  
I am just like the DeRozan,  
if I shoot it, it goes in  
I am in Cali just coastin', get  
'em so wet they need coasters

I start to shape my arm into my scythe, while the rest of the men started to get out some of their weapons . But I as I do that I continue to groan in pain because I still flt all my bones shape into a scythe and them to crack again.  
I got a selfie with Oprah,  
I just ain't never post it  
And I'm in my happy place posted,  
I ain't frown since '06  
I ain't cried since '01, my pad like  
Six Flags and your house is no fun  
You can come back to mine though, your  
friend ain't cute, but it's fine though  
We gon' end on a high note~

I click the button on my scythe that is my hand to turn on the safety bullets 'Heh, they don't know that it will hurt like hell' I thought.

I spy with my little eye  
A girlie I can get 'cause  
she don't get too many likes  
A curly-headed cutie I  
can turn into my wife  
Wait, that means forever,  
ever, hold up, never mind  
Oh, I...  
I spy with my little eye  
A girlie I can get 'cause  
she don't get too many likes  
A curly-headed cutie I  
can turn into my wife  
Wait, that means forever,  
ever, hold up, never mind

Almost half of the men there were knocked out with broken glasses and painful expressions on their faces. While the rest of the men ran away while Percy said

"Oh no you don't"

He started to cleave each one of the with the his scythe (he made it blunt plus he made it so the scythe would pass through them but still made them feel the pain) and No, they aren't dead they just felt like they. Percy Finally reached the top of the building when the song finished.

Thank you and review please 😊


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Recap:**

Almost half of the men there were knocked out with broken glasses and painful expressions on their faces. While the rest of the men ran away while Percy said

"Oh no you don't"

He started to cleave each one of the with the his scythe (he made it blunt plus he made it so the scythe would pass through them but still made them feel the pain) and No, they aren't dead they just felt like they. Percy Finally reached the top of the building when the song finished.

Present 3rd Pov:

Percy reached the top of the roof in time to witness a spear of fiery spikes head towards Ruby. "Noooooooo" is what Percy said before he felt a pain in his back as if it was being cut in half then having lava being poured in his back, but the air only made it feel worse because it felt as if a sword multiplied by 200 and started to hack his back.

In other words it was like god was like fuck you….. As Ruby was about to be skewered by the fiery spikes Percy was instantly in front of her and his stomach was pierced by over 20 spikes, but what surprised the attacker was that Percy started to laugh….

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHahahah…he…and I thought I was going to die…but looks like Draxious doesn't want me to die yet…" Percy said Percy's newly wings were spread out and they were an emerald black color with the bones black and the skin a darkish emerald color but a bit of blood covering them.

Percy charged straight towards the woman and jumped as high as he could and started to speak to Draxious 'Huh you don't want me to die yet huh' 'if you die I die and I don't want to die again so soon' drax said 'then tell me how to use these wings' percy said 'well try and see if you can move the bones on the back and flap them once then again and again oh and use your tail when you do think of it as a steering wheel.' Drax said

'thanks' said Percy and he flapped his bones once then twice then soared up and made his arm into a scythe once again and still felt even more pain and cut the plane in half as a woman in a vampiric outfit with blond curly hair came and put a shield around Ruby and herself.

As the red headed guy and a woman in a red battle suit(cinders regular outfit) that had flames surrounding her were in battle stances but a girl with mismatched hair and an umbrella grabbed them and vanished.

"The fuck?" Percy said "watch your mouth little boy" said the unknown woman

" who are you?" said Ruby "I am Glenda Goodwitch" said Glenda

"Can I have your autograph?!" exclaimed Ruby

-In an area where I don't know were cause Im to lazy-

Percy Pov:

"okay, what's up" I said to a man with white hair.

"nothing but what is a young man like you fighting like that and I only know one person with that much dexterity with a scythe and with a dragons abilities makes it even better." Said the mysterious man

"Oh Qrow taught me, and who are you?" I said with a serious face on.

"Oh I am Ozpin I think you know of me." Said Ozpin

"oh right Qrow told me about you and apparently he told you of my powers as well" I said

"Yes he did /World Traveler/Dragon Slayer/Half shadow and half fire boy" said Ozpin

"okay…. That gives me the right for you to sind the contract." I said

"what contract?" Ozpin said curiously with a funny tone.

"this contract" Percy said while poofing a contract out of thin air stating the same thing he showed Qrow and Tai a long time ago.

"alright, I agree, but on one condition" Ozpin said

"What condition could make me do what you want me to do?" I said

"A way for you to get stronger before you leave this world" said Ozpin

"How do you know about that?" I whispered harshly with a glare

"Well we have different gods of this world, but only for this world" said Ozpin

"So you know these gods Mr. Soul transferor" I said smugly

" How do you know that" said Ozpin with wide eyes

"your bio says it all" I said

" can you tell me it? My bio I mean?" said Ozpin

"yeah, sure" I said

 **Ozpin the man with Soul transfers**

 **Lvl.199**

 **Humanish**

 **The Headmaster**

 **Str: 99**

 **Dex: 95**

 **Vit:99(Limited to 99 because of his temporary body)**

 **Int:99**

 **Wis:99**

 **Luk:78**

 **He is a man who went through many wars and seen so much blood shed and can not stop until he fulfils his goal.**

"well that was a bit interesting" Ozpin said

"yeah I agree" I said

"so, what is your way of me getting stronger?" I said

"you enter my school" Ozpin said

'I knew it! No way of getting out of that one huh Drax' I said 'you got that right' Drax said

"alright" I said

"okay you start school tomorrow with Ruby and Yang" Ozpin said

"aren't we a little too young" I said

"its alright minor difficulties, oh and you will be in a 5 person group instead of a 4 person one okay" Ozpin said

"okay…." I said

-After the little interrogation-

" Hey what a day huh Ruby" I said

"tell me about it, me and you and Yang going to the same school" Ruby said excitedly

"Its Yang, You, and I Ruby" I said

"ugh…. You sound like dadddddd" Ruby exclaimed /\/\/\/\/\

" Ugh… stop" I said tiredly

"I want to make out with my favorite thing" I said

" is it yang?" Ruby said

"WHAT?!, NO I MEANT MY BED YOU IDIOT" I shouted with my face all red

"Okay….. Sorry force of habit" said Ruby with a smile….

Okay and that's a wrap What should the improvised name of RWBY should be called? PRWBY? Or BRWPY? Or what ever?

Have a nice day 😊😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Oh my god Guest stop asking stupid questions please my head hurts because of the amount of stupidity your words say,I said them(your "smart" questions) before in previous chapters. (No offence but…. Just stop)**

 **Recap:**

" Hey what a day huh Ruby" I said

"tell me about it, me and you and Yang going to the same school" Ruby said excitedly

"Its Yang, You, and I Ruby" I said

"ugh…. You sound like dadddddd" Ruby exclaimed /\/\/\/\/\

" Ugh… stop" I said tiredly

"I want to make out with my favorite thing" I said

" is it yang?" Ruby said

"WHAT?!, NO I MEANT MY BED YOU IDIOT" I shouted with my face all red

"Okay….. Sorry force of habit" said Ruby with a smile….

 **Present:**

Percy Pov:

I was currently in a large helicopter thing that looked like I was in a S.H.E.I.L.D ( I don't own anything of the show), so in other words it looked so techy and cool looking. By my side was both Ruby and Yang, Yang was so happy to hear that Ruby got accepted in Beacon Academy, But I was still a little nervous on seeing how this school would be because I really didn't like school…well no one did really.

'Hey Drax, what do you think about Ozpin?' I asked

'He seems alright but I wouldn't get too attached if I were you, but on another case I would suggest checking your stats and try using your fathers powers' Drax replied.

'Wait I have powers I could use from my dad?' I replied in shock and awe.

'Yes, you idiot, but I would try and use them later.. like when you land you idiot' he shouted in my head as I had a concentrating face on.. and it looked as if I was trying to take a shit.

'okay …' I said while blushing. "Stats" **(Stats)**

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _The Crimson Gamer_

 _15 years old_

 _Race: Half Shadow Person/Half Fire deity_

 _Hp: (9500-9500)_

 _Mp: (3590-4090)_

 _Lvl.57 (19xp-700000xp)_

 _Str: 39_

 _Dex: 50_

 _Vit: 49_

 _Wis: 21_

 _Int: 21_

 _Luc: 30_

 _Points: 17_

 _{Observe} Lvl.11_

 _{Fire Control} Lvl.66 (blue flames can be used)_

 _{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800)_

"Ugh I haven't leveled up yet" I said in frustration while people looked at me incredulously.

As the "helicopter" landed Ruby and Yang went their own was while I chose to roam around….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 10 min~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was currently in front of a large empty darkish field….. all I did was open a scroll that I had previously..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack 5 min ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what I have in my inventory?" I asked myself.

I said **(inventory)** and this popped up:

 **Map of Kaijucurses**

 **My Scythe (Sexy death)**

 **4000 Lein**

 **A spare sword (Mythril)**

 **Draconian wings(Equiptable for chestplate for behind)**

 **ID create and ID escape Scolls**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I quickly said **(Equipment)**

And saw myself wearing normal clothes but there were boxes with arrow signs pointing to specific signs of my body. So I removed my pants to see if anything would happen and as soon as I did they vanished so I quickly put them on.

'I'm so happy nobody saw me' I said happily

'I saw you idiot what did you think would happen if you tried to do that!?' Drax shouted at me

I started to blush but put on the wings on the armor slot for my chest seeing that my dragon scales would protect me. I instantly felt them equip to my back and let me tell you it felt good it was like an extra limb attaching itself to me that I lost but got back after a long time.

I picked out a certain scroll that said **(ID create and ID escape)**

And it made this happen:

 **Choose which world ID you want to enter:**

 **Zombies**

 **Empty**

 **Time pause**

I hesitantly chose Zombie as everything went to a dark color and a rotten flesh stentch filled thearea

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I tried to concentrate while thinking to myself 'think about dad's powers, remember what mom said; Dad had a power to shadow travel, healing blood, and shadow spikes that was it' I thought with glee.

I instantly thought of a grapple hook and a long flexible cord that was dark and made out of shadows that could move.

 **Skill create: (Shadow spikes) Lvl.1 (xp:0/100)**

 **Allows you to spike people with shadow like thorns does 100 extra damage to enemies who stay in them for an extra 1 minute but only when you have shadows around you or a shadow crystal(common). Uses 1000 mana, but deals 700 damage once used.**

I was so excited to use this new technique, but sad that it cost so much so I decided that I had to level it up and so I flew to the top of a random building and saw all the zombies that were currently surrounding the school but I noticed that there were no humans in the area.

So I thought 'Huh maybe only I can go in them?'

'No duh.' Said Draxious

I started to grumble but threw a rock a 3 meters way from me and almost instantly zombies started run towards the sound.

'Okay, so zombies only attack things that make sounds' I thought

'No shit don't you remember that one anime; Highschool of the dead idiot you were a lover of it' Draxious exclaimed slightly annoyed

'Okay Im sorry jezz man' I said

I used the new skill that I acquired **(Shadow Thorn/s)** to see that a large shadow spike came out of the large horde of zombies (-1000 mana) and it was still there and about 30 zombies were still attached to its spikes and they disappeared a second later. So I did not go spamming that overly cool power for 10 minutes then started to throw up blood and so did not loose 1000 Hp because of that.( for the dense readers I did really do that).

So I started to wonder 'Hey Drax how am I supposed to umm… you know leave this ID?' I asked nervously

'You idiot… I swear…. Just say ID escape' Drax said tiredly

"OOOOHHHHH!" I said with a stupid expression while I felt as if someone punched my head, and heard a silent 'shut up' from inside his head.

(ID escape) I shouted

And saw that the world resumed to continue with its normal colors returning. But I was apparently in front of the entrance to enter the school when I looked at my clock that was at the corner of my vision and it said **'You have 5 minutes until the speech Ozpin announces starts'**. So, I immediately opened the doors, to see…

Thank You for reading 😊😊😊


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Recap:

And saw that the world resumed to continue with its normal colors returning. But I was apparently in front of the entrance to enter the school when I looked at my clock that was at the corner of my vision and it said **'You have 5 minutes until the speech Ozpin announces starts'**. So, I immediately opened the doors, to see…

Percy Pov:

As I entered the hall I saw everyone focused on a stage where a man had just stepped on he said

"Hello, everyone you are the hope of the next generation that will bring our world into a state of peace and prosperity, if you think that then you will soon find out that you are horribly wrong. You people are nothing but potential being wasted if you were to think like that, Thank You."

"Well that was interesting…" I said

While people were looking at me as if I lost my head after the announcement. I was sitting in the corner mming Drax and he said

'Percy, we might have a problem'

"What! What's the problem!" I said

'We might have to go to another world like your original world, but with a few different changes' Drax said

'Okay should I try to level up to at least level 60?' I said

'Yeah do that but focus on techniques that have to do with your body now that you have scales on them' Drax said

'But, I have chaos skin.' I replied

'you never know. My skin is what helped me stay alive; it allows me to handle extreme temperatures, makes me almost impenetrable, allows flight, don't forget your arm as well, and much more.' Drax said with annoyance.

'Got it, so can you- ' I said

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone punched my shoulder. It was Ruby and Yang.

"Hey, dragon boy!" Yang said excitedly

"Hey, Yang." I replied

" Its time for us to go to bed now Percy." Ruby said with a smile

"Okay where do we sleep?" I replied

" On the mattress that is on the floor, you flame brain." Yang said while smirking

"Oh okay, wait did you just call me flame brain?" I asked with a confused tone

" well you said you were a dragon faunus so flame brain suits you." Ruby said nodding at the conjoint thought Yang and her had.

"Oh well." I said while taking off my shirt and putting it in my bag. The reason why I brought my bag was because I knew I was going to be around people and I couldn't grab things out of my inventory without people noticing, so I would just use the bookbag as a shield and access my inventory when my hands were in my bag.

3rd pov:

As Percy took off his shirt the people around him especially the girls couldn't help but blush at the sight of him . But some boys looked at him with some disgust; Wiess, and Cardin's team/Cardin.

"Hey big boy there are people watching." Yang said

Percy immediately allowed his wings to come out and wrapped his body, and everyone gasped in shock as the wings look like the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

Percy Pov:

As my head hit the bed I immediately passed out.

I woke up to the sound of a ding

 **(Your Health and Mana points are restored. 75% of what was lost as you slept in an area that was not yours)**

As I woke up I heard an announcement.

" Attention students, You must be at the cliff by the Emerald Forest in approximately 10 minutes!"

" Oh shit I better run!" I said as Ruby and Yang were already dressed and were waiting for me to get ready. I opened my bag and went through my inventory and pulled out my shirt and equipped it on myself. To others it looked like my hands were a blur as I pulled them on.

 **(10 Minutes later)**

I just reached the cliff and stepped on the tiles that had weird carvings on them , Ozpin was simply drinking coffee while almost everyone was panting on the fact that it was 4.5 miles away from the school, but what I did was simply open up an empty ID what was really surprising was the fact that it allowed me to fly through the ID without people noticing.

"Okay I want each of you guys to prepare a landing strategy as you fall." Ozpin said

 **3** **rd** **pov:**

As it was time for Percy to be launched he saw a blonde talking to Ozpin about landing strategy. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Percy Pov:

I was launched 400 meters off the ground and now was 1160 meters off the ground because I was on a cliff and now above a forest. As I brought my hand out I imagined it to take shape of a leaf blade, and to my surprise my 'arm' that was cut off but had regenerated as a black scaly one then covered as an illusion to look like normal looked like (see in picture below: wiki/File:Black_Sword_by_ imagine this blade without the handle though) ,but as I did that my hand felt itself ripping apart and reattaching itself back into place and as I did that I started to cough blood.

 **(-500hp)**

But I still focused and I cut two long slits on my back shirt so I could fly without a problem.

As I was gliding down like a peregrine falcon a portal appeared in front of me and it looked like galaxies and black swirls swirling into an oval shape, as I tried to go past it I couldn't so I wanted to as Drax.

'Hey Drax, what's going on here!? Help!'

'This is what I was telling you about you are going into another world, but in this world you have a higher chance of getting the scale of a thestral ( the thing Percy needs to get rid of his pain when he changes his arm shape.)

'Okay, but will I ever come back here?' I said while thinking about Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Tai

'Possibly, but it is only a 1 in trillion since there are an infinite amount worlds in Kaijucures.' Drax replied

' Alright, but I will try everything I can to come back here alright.' I said with a determined look

'I wont stop you.' Drax said

I launched my self into the portal and as I did that I felt tears blur my vision.

Thank you so much for reading and I am so sorry for not updating as I was extremely busy

Here are Percy's stats now:

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _The Crimson Gamer_

 _15 years old_

 _Race: Half Shadow Person/Half Fire deity_

 _Hp: (9000-9500)_

 _Mp: (4090-4090)_

 _Lvl.57 (10000xp-700000xp)_

 _Str: 39_

 _Dex: 50_

 _Vit: 49_

 _Wis: 21_

 _Int: 21_

 _Luc: 30_

 _Points: 17_

 _{Observe} Lvl.11_

 _{Fire Control} Lvl.66 (blue flames can be used)_

 _{Chaos Skin} Lvl. Max (Def is 81800)_

 _{Shadow spikes} lvl. 2_

 _{Arm transformation} lvl. Max ( will inflict damage on person unless the person eats a thestral scale )_

 _ **Percy Jackson is the son of Duezex jackson who is a shadow Assassin and Hestia who is a Greek Goddess he is a Demi-shadow-god he loves his dad and mother. He hates Gertrude who is a fat cunt. People tend to stay away from him cause of his personality.**_

 _ **Loves: his red/orange pancakes, dad , mom, and the hearth**_

 _ **Hates: his enemies , Gertrude, broccoli (who doesn't) ,and colors not black or red or orange**_


End file.
